Book of the Protectorate one: Light in your eyes
by SongBird88
Summary: Knuckles had allways had an unknown past, but as his sixteenth b-day draws near a girl from his past brings his memories back, and knuckles falls in love with somone, but what happens when it all gose wrong?
1. Chapter one: School

Chapter one: School

"Wake up my little light bug; you're going to be late for school."

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw his mother, Miaya, looking affectionately down at him.

"Evelo ay, mi'e," Knuckles greeted his mother in the tongue of the angels.

Miaya picked the young echidna off of his bed.

"Can I where the crystal flower mi'e?" Knuckles tangled the chain, which held the golden four pointed flower, around his fingers.

"You will when you're sixteen, light bug," Miaya said.

"But that's so far away," Knuckles pouted, "I'm only six."

"Which means its your first day of school," Miaya put her young son on the ground, "Now go get ready."

Knuckles walked swiftly out of his room, when he crossed the threshold of his door everything went dark.

"Hello light bug," Knuckles heard cruel laughter around him; that was definitely not his mother.

"Show yourself," the young echidna held up his fists that were covered by his great grandfathers spiked gloves (his great grandfather was also known as Knuckles.)

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

Knuckles shivered at the cold voice, then felt freezing claws encase his head.

"Your just a mortal," The claws lodged themselves in Knuckles' head and he screamed.

Knuckles woke with a start, and just managed to stop himself from falling of the Master emerald's shrine.

"What a crazy dream," Knuckles shook his head trying to remember how it went, but failed, "Oh, well."

"Hey, Hey," A small, red, bird flew right into Knuckles' chest and made a show of hugging him, because he wasn't big enough to give Knuckles a real hug.

"Robin," Knuckles brushed the bird of angrily, "Get off of me!"

"O.K. daddy," Robin said happily, perching on Knuckles' head.

"And quit calling me that," Knuckles shook his head violently, but robin managed to hang on, "Sometimes I wish I would have just left you in that storm!"

"No you don't," Robin said cheerfully, "You know you can't live without me."

"I'd love to try," Knuckles pried the little bird off his head and threw it, but it came right back to him like a boomerang, "I hate you."

"I love you too daddy," Robin said.

Knuckles growled at the little bird, but nothing fazed the scatterbrained thing.

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic called from the bottom of the shrine, "I have something I need to tell you!"

"You don't have to yell," Knuckles said back.

"What?!"

Knuckles groaned, and jumped down from the tall shrine in two bounds.

"You have to stop doing that," Sonic said, suddenly a Knuckles' side, "I freaks me out."

"Maybe you should stop running so fast," Knuckles said irritably.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the shrine, did we?" Sonic laughed at his own joke.

"What do you want," Knuckles asked.

"What," Sonic said, "do you have something important to do?"

Knuckles clenched his fists angrily, "you said you had something to tell me, so tell me!"

"You could say pleas," sonic said, "here."

Sonic handed Knuckles an envelope.

"What is this," Knuckles asked.

"Read it," Sonic said.

Knuckles read the envelope, "It has your address on it," he said.

"No read the letter inside it," Sonic said exasperatedly.

Knuckles took the letter out of the envelope and read it, "The president wants everyone to go to school."

"Humans and animals alike," Sonic said angrily, "I can't spend all my time locked up in a classroom; I'm a free sprit, and you, you have-"

"I think it's not a bad idea," Knuckles said reading the letter over again.

"Wha…" Sonic looked at Knuckles, nonplussed, "but what about the master emerald?"

"I've been all around this world with you and the master emerald wasn't hurt," Knuckles said coolly, "the only thing I'm worried about is it getting lonely when I'm gone," Knuckles gave the letter back to sonic, "so I don't mind in the lest."

Sonic looked at Knuckles in astonishment.

"Did you come to tell me this just so I could agree that learning is a stupid idea?"

"No," Sonic said quickly, "let's go."

"See sonic, this place isn't that bad."

Sonic and Knuckles walked around the campus of tree hill high school with the rest of the new arrivals taking the tour of the school.

"There are big places to hang out here," Knuckles was saying, "and they even have a track team."

"All I want to know is what their mascot is," Sonic said.

"Maybe a pine tree," Knuckles observed.

"Or a sycamore," Sonic said seeing where this conversation was going.

"I don't know," Knuckles scratched his chin, "Maybe it's the Tree Hill-"

"Toads!" Sonic said bursting into laughter.

Knuckles tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"What," Sonic asked wiping a tear off his face.

Knuckles pointed to a toad kid looking at him heatedly.

"Oh," Sonic cleared his throat sheepishly, "sorry."

The kid turned and walked away, muttering angrily.

"Let's keep going," Knuckles started walking again.

"Hey, stop it, Help!"

Knuckles looked for the source of the plea, and saw three human thugs shoving something into a locker.

"Poor little puppy," one of the thugs said.

"We need to put it into its kennel," said another.

"Stop it," the victim cried.

"Hey!" Knuckles ran to the victim's aid, "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

One of the thugs turned around, "Oh look," he said, "Another beast."

"Dose he need to go in a cage too," Another thug said.

The victim, that Knuckles saw was a female dog, looked at him pleadingly.

"Let her go," Knuckles put up his fists,

"Oh you wana fight," The head thug asked.

"You're asking for it," Knuckles said maliciously.

"O.k. then," the head thug came towards Knuckles.

Knuckles punched the thug in the stomach when the thug doubled over Knuckles pulled his head down onto the hard concrete, "whose next?"

The two remaining thugs looked at each other, and ran for their lives.

"Are you O.K?" Knuckles asked the girl, helping her out of the locker.

"Yes thank you," the girl said, she looked down at the motionless thug, "Is he?"

"Oh no, I just made him lose his balance," Knuckles explained, "the worst thing that would happen would be slight brain damage, but I don't think he'll have to worry about that, I'm Knuckles by the way," Knuckles held out his hand.

"I'm Spencer," the girl took his hand and shook it, "it's such a pleasure to meet the muscle of the sonic team."

"You know who I am?" Knuckles said in astonishment.  
"Who doesn't," the girl said, "You're Sonic's right hand, the muscle of Sonic team, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Nice save Knuckles," Sonic was suddenly at Knuckles' side.

"And why weren't you here," Knuckles asked.

"I thought you could take care of those thugs, takes one to know one right?"

Knuckles growled at Sonic, but Sonic just smiled.

"Oh, my, gosh," the Spencer said, "You're Sonic the hedgehog!"

"The one and only," Sonic said proudly.

"Can I take a picture with you," Spencer took a camera from her backpack.

"Why not?" sonic said happily.

"Could you take the picture," Spencer held the camera out to Knuckles.

"Sure," Knuckles said.

"Get doubles," Sonic said to her, "I don't get many pix of my fans."


	2. Chapter two: JulieSu

Chapter two: Julie-Su

A slim body ran swiftly through the trees, turquoise eyes shining in the moon light.

The girl burst from the trees onto a small beach. This was her haven; the ocean.

She wiped some stray pink hair from her forehead, and then walked over to the waters edge.

She flicked her wrist and the water sprang up. She brought it to a wound on her shoulder, and it healed instantly, then she proceeded to wash herself, though no form of a bath could repair the damage to her emotions.

She looked down at her disheveled dress, "No hope of fixing this," she said to herself, and then she looked at her right arm where her synthetic skin had been torn beyond repair. She sighed and tore it away reviling her metallic arm; it gleamed menacingly in the moonlight.

She stood up, and let the sea take her synthetic skin covering.

"Well so much for hiding your only deformity Julie-Su."

Julie-Su laid down on the beach for some much needed rest. She didn't know how long she had been alone out there, but she knew that she might not be able to take it for one more day, but she needed to keep going she knew that her dear king was out there she could feel the master emerald's call, but she didn't know where it was coming from.

Julie-Su heard something stir in the forest; she rolled up into a crouching position, reached into her satchel, and pulled out her gun.

The bushes stirred again and she knew that it was no animal.

"Show yourself," she called, "I'll shoot, even though I don't see you I know where you are."

A tall, large man with a baled head and an orange mustache walked out of the shadow, "don't shoot I'm not the enemy."

"I don't care," Julie-Su didn't lower her gun, "I just want to know why you were spying on me."

"Spying," the man laughed, "I wasn't doing anything of the sort madam, I was just taking a moonlit walk when I saw you on the beach, and I was coming to see if you were alright when you took out your gun."

"Well then get walking," Julie-Su said scornfully, "As you can see I'm perfectly-" her metal arm suddenly went limp; she dropped her gun, "No, not now," she took a white tool out of her satchel and touched it to her arm; a blue light went through the tool and it hissed, "no!" Julie-Su hit a few more pressure points on her arm, but to no avail.

"I might be able to fix that for you," the mustache man said.

Julie-Su sighed; she didn't have any other choices, "O.k. just don't do anything tricky mustache man."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself," the mustache man held out his hand, "I am doctor Eggman."

"I'm Julie-Su, friend of water, child of the Gail, second power of chaos, and I do not touch people I don't consider trustworthy."

"It is a pleasure," doctor Eggman said, "Pleas follow me."

Julie-Su flexed her metallic arm, "you didn't do to bad doctor,"

"Why thank you," Doctor Eggman said, "it is an extraordinary piece of machinery, how did you come to possess it?"

Julie-Su looked at Doctor Eggman angrily, "I don't talk about that, not even to the ones I trust," Julie-Su stood up, "I must be on my way," she was walking towards the door when the alarm sounded.

"That pesky hedgehog is here," the doctor said angrily, "He must think I have the other chaos emeralds."

"The what," Julie-Su asked angrily.

"The chaos emeralds," the Doctor explained, "He thinks I have some but I don't."

"How many dose he have," Julie-Su prodded.

"Five I think, but- hey where are you going!"

"Are you sure you saw him lead the echidna girl here Tails?"

"Yes Sonic," Tails flew quickly next to Sonic propelling himself with his two tails; spinning them like a helicopter.

"Let's hurry," Sonic said.

Tails and Sonic saw a pink echidna girl turn the corner and run strait at them; she jumped, twirled in the air and threw her hands in front of her. A cascade of water came rushing down the hall at them.

"Woh," Sonic skidded in surprise; the water got to an inch of his nose, then turned to ice, and fall apart.

"Tray vena," the echidna girl began to pace back and forth angrily, blabbering in a strange dialect that Sonic had never heard before.

"Hey, girl," sonic walked towards her, "Don't worry we're here to-"

The girl suddenly had a gun pointed at Sonic's head, "I don't need to be saved," She said angrily, "All I need are the chaos emeralds."

"Look don't worry about the chaos emeralds they're in good hands," Sonic said reassuringly.

"The only hands the emeralds should be in are in the hands of the protectorate, give them to me!"

"Don't worry," Sonic said, "I've been protecting the emeralds-"

"Don't test my patience," the girls eyes glowed blue, her hair began to float as if she was in water, and her voice echoed menacingly, "the emeralds belong to the angels, I am the only survivor of my race so they belong to me!"

The chaos emeralds flew away from sonic and into the girl's hands, and then she left.

"What are we going to tell Knuckles," Tails asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sonic replied, "She's an echidna, and knows what the chaos emeralds are for, so maybe its better that she has them."


	3. Chapter three: I Love You

Chapter three: I love you

Knuckles looked up at the star lit sky and sighed. Tomorrow he would be starting school, and he didn't know if he would actually be able to go through with it. He would have to admit to himself he wasn't the smartest person in the world, and that's mostly why Sonic teased him.

"Hey Knuckles,"

Knuckles looked towards the voice, "What do you want Rouge."

"Do I need an excuse to come visit you," Rouge the bat landed next to Knuckles and sat down.

"You usually just come here to do that don't you," Knuckles looked at the sky again.

"Do you have something on your mind," Rouge asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid," Knuckles didn't actually mean to say it but he just had to know.

Rouge looked at Knuckles with confusion, "What makes you think you are?"

"Well everyone seems to think I am," Knuckles explained, "They call me Knucklehead, and mock me when I do things that, to them, are stupid."

"I didn't think people did it that much," Rouge commented.

"It's starting to vex me," Knuckles went on, "I'm starting to doubt my decisions, second guess everything I do; I'm starting to think I'm just in the way of everything."

"You're not in the way of anything Knuckles," Rouge said sincerely, "You just have a different way of doing things; everyone dose."

"Maybe I'm just feeling sorry for myself," Knuckles got up, "would you come with me?"

"Where," Rouge got up.

"Just a place I like to go when I feel bad," Knuckles held out his hand, "I think you might like it."

"This place is beautiful,"

Knuckles had led Rouge to what he called glowing lake.

"Come here," Knuckles kneeled at the waters edge and touched the water; the water glowed around his hand, "Here, put your hand it."

Rouge hesitated.

"Come on," Knuckles took her hand and softly dipped it under the waters seface, "it feels like a hot spring, but its not one; come on," Knuckles pulled Rouge twards a row boat, "You see that glowing willow." Knuckles pointed.

"Yes," Rouge answered as Knuckles pulled the boat into the water, "Why is it glowing?"

"Come on," Knuckles helped Rouge into the boat, then hopped in himself, "I'll show you."

Knuckles rowed to the willow and looked around absent mindedly when Rouge asked, "why did you bring me out here knuckles; it's not every day you show me around your island."

"I was going to tell you when we got to the willow, but if you want to know now…"

"O.K. I guess I can wait."

Knuckles took Rouge into the middle of the willow tree where it was the brightest, "every single leaf on this tree has a lighting bug on it."

"It's wonderful," Rouge looked around, her eyes twinkling in the light.

"I thought it was romantic," Knuckles said.

"What," Rouge looked at him; he was looking back at her tenderly.

He looked into her stardust eyes and said, "Rouge, I love you."

Rouge looked at him in shock, "W-what?"

Knuckles took both of her hands in his, "I love you and I want to, well, be your boyfriend."

"I-I," Rouge was speechless.

Knuckles just kept looking into her eyes.

_Oh those eyes, _rouge thought, _they're incredible._

"I'm a little light headed," Rouge finally said.

"Here, sit down," Knuckles helped her to the grassy floor, still looking at her eyes.

"Stop that," She said.

"What," Knuckles asked.

"Your eyes," Rouge said, "It's hard to think when I look into them."

Knuckles looked away.

"Knuckles," Rouge said, "I guess we could start going out…"

Knuckles looked at her again, "I'm sorry I did this so suddenly, maybe I should have been a little more subtle about it…"

Rouge stopped listening to knuckles, she just couldn't stop looking at his beautiful violet eyes, and finally she just went for it and kissed him.

"Wow," Knuckles laughed fervently, "That was unexpected, but I liked it."

Rouge laughed, "Well there's a lot more where that came from."

"Could I check," Knuckles kissed her again, "I think it was better the second time."

Rouge smiled and laid her head on Knuckles' chest; he heard his heart beat quicken as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think this is going to work out," Rouge said.


	4. Chapter four: A New Chaotix member

Chapter four: a new Chaotix member

Julie-Su rested her head on her knees; she was in a city.

She didn't want to be there; she had been out in the wilderness for months and she looked like a wild animal, but she wasn't. She was an angel to be feared and respected by these pitiful lowlanders, but right now she looked more pitiful then they did.

Julie-Su's metallic arm glinted mockingly in the sun, and she growled with discussed, "Pathetic peace of machinery."

"Hello,"

Julie-Su looked up; there was a bright pink cat staring back at her.

"What's your problem lowlander," Julie-Su said maliciously.

"My problem is that you look awful," the pink cat said, "Come on I'm taking you to the mall."

"The what," Julie-Su looked at the cat incredulously; why was she even talking to it?

"the mall," the cat said, "its where you go buy clothes and stuff, haven't you ever been to one?"

Julie-Su got up and looked at the inferior beast, "My cloths were hand made by my people; I am, to them, a goddess, so you can go to your little mall alone."

The cat looked at her angrily, "I want to take you to the mall so you're coming to the mall!" the cat grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"Let me go," Julie-Su ordered, "I am your superior."

The cat stopped, "oh yeah, show me how superior you are!"

Julie-Su lifted her arms and the cat was propelled into the air by a stream of water, "There that takes care of her- what the!"

The cat fell from the sky, holding a huge hammer in her hands, and screaming revengefully.

The cat landed and swung the hammer right into the side of Julie-Su's head; Julie-Su crumpled.

Julie-Su was shocked; no one had ever hit her like that; no holds barred.

"How superior do you feel now," the girl said.

She didn't feel superior at all, in fact, with that one hit, everything that had happened in the past years came crashing down on her, and she began to cry.

"Amy what did you do to the poor thing,"

Julie-Su looked up and saw three other figures join the cat; a bee, a crocodile, and a chameleon.

"I didn't think I hit her that hard."

The chameleon looked back at Julie-Su; he got down on his knees and brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Are you o.k.?"

His voice was soft and soothing.

"Y-yes," Julie-Su answered, "I'll be o.k."

The chameleon held out his hand, and helped Julie-Su to her feet.

"Hello," the bee flew over to Julie-Su, "I'm Charmy, what's your name?"

"Well umm," she looked down to see that the chameleon was still holding her hand, protectively, "I'm Julie-Su." The chameleon let her hand go.

"I like that name," Charmy said.

"Pleased to meet you Julie-Su," the crocodile came over and shook her hand, "I'm Vector, owner of the Chaotix café and spy agency."

"What a line of work," Julie-Su commented.  
"And this is Espio," Charmy flew around the chameleon, "He doesn't talk much."

Espio inclined his head.

"You don't look happy;" Charmy said sadly, "Vector can Jewels come stay with us."

"Oh, pleas you don't have to do that," Julie-Su said.

"Why not," Vector said, "You're sweet and we need a feminine influence around to keep Charmy in line."

"I would be honored if you would come stay with us madam," Espio took Julie-Su's hand and kissed it.

"See," Vector said, "Even Espio wants you to stay with us."

Julie-Su looked at the three boys and sighed, "I guess I could stay for a while."

Charmy cheered.

"But I guess I do need some new attire," she looked at the cat, "Amy, right."

"You don't have to say it twice," Amy grabbed Julie-Su's hand, "Let's go shopping!" and they ran off together.


	5. Chapter five: so, we meet again

Chapter five: so, we meet again

Sonic and Tails looked around the chaos emerald's shrine looking for Knuckles; they had to at least tell Knuckles about the Echidna girl.

"Hey Sonic,"

Sonic and Tails watched in shock as Knuckles and Rouge came over to the shrine hand in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Knuckles was smiling ear to ear.

Sonic looked at knuckles then at Rouge, and then he laughed, "I always knew that you two would get together, let's go celebrate my rightness." Sonic turned and began to walk towards the edge of floating island.

"Sonic," Tails ran up and whispered in Sonic's ear, "What about the Echidna girl?"

"We'll tell him later," Sonic whispered back, "its not everyday we get to celebrate something for Knuckles," then he yelled back to Rouge and Knuckles, "Come on slow pokes, if you keep lagging behind Vector's café will close."

Julie-Su cleared another table in Chaotix café, it was so nice of that Vector guy to let her stay, but she knew she still had to keep looking for the king of her people; the master emerald's call was strong now, she was so close.

"Hey Vector,"

Julie-Su looked around, it was that hedgehog that was in the doctor's base; Julie-Su hid her face behind her empty tray.

"You got some spare tables," the hedgehog asked Vector, "We're celebrating a newly formed couple."

"Oh, yes," Vector said, "And who's the lucky pair?"

"Hey Vector,"

Julie-Su dropped her tray, she knew that voice, she turned and her face went pail.

There he was, her king, her betroth, holding the hand of another women; the glass of water next to her froze.

Knuckles looked over at her, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I should introduce you to our latest staff member," Vector walked over and put a hand on Julie-Su's shoulder, "This is Julie-Su, You should get to know her Knux she might know a bit about your past."

"Past," Julie-Su looked at Vector.

"Well Knuckles has amnesia," Vector said.

"Doesn't remember a thing past his fourteenth birthday," Charmy put in.

_That would explain it_ Julie-Su thought, she silently forgave Knuckles of his unknown betrayal.

Knuckles walked slowly over to Julie-Su, and she automatically fell at his feet, "hiy de lunas e tello yo."

"What did you say?"

Julie-Su looked up at her king, he didn't even remember the angel's language, "I said, I greet you king of light."

"King of light…" Knuckles looked into Julie-Su's turquoise eyes and she melted; not many women could look into the eyes of the king and not fall for him.

Knuckles held out his hand and helped Julie-Su to her feet, "I am no king."

"You got that right," Sonic laughed, "Even though you might act like it up on your big floating island."

"Knuckles," the Woman Knuckles had walked in with put her arms around his shoulders, "Are you happy to know you're not the last of your kind?"

"Absolutely Rouge,"

_Rouge, _Julie-Su thought in disgusted, _what kind of a name is that, and she sounds like a hooker when she talks._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Julie-Su," Rouge held out her hand, but Julie-Su didn't take it, "I'm not exactly hungry," Rouge said to Knuckles, "why don't we go some place else."

"I'd love to Rouge," Knuckles took Rouge's hands and squeezed them, looking compassionately into her eyes, "But I just found someone that might be able to put the pieces of my mind back together, I want to stay here and learn all I can, so can we stay?"

"O.K.," Rouge said back; she looked like she was caught in Knuckles' eyes, "If it's that important to you, we can stay."

"Thank you," Knuckles kissed Rouge, and the glass of ice next to Julie-Su hissed and evaporated.

Julie-Su and Knuckles talked about what had happened in Knuckles' forgotten past, about the protectorate and the five powers of chaos; water, earth, wind, fire, and light. They talked about the Great War; sonic got into that conversation on a count of it being about the Babylon rogues.

"So wait," Sonic said, "The Babylon rogues were the good guys?"

"Yes," Julie-Su explained, "The Babylon rogues were the ones who turned against the ruler of Babylon garden."

"And who was that," Knuckles asked.

"Skye the hawk," Julie-Su said, "The father of the friend of wind."

"And who's the friend of wind?"

"Jet the hawk."

"Heck no," Sonic burst out, "he's one of the most annoying people I've ever met."

"He's alive!" Julie-Su said happily, "Thank the angels we still have most of the protectorate."

"What happened to the rest of the protectorate?" Knuckles asked.

Julie-Su sighed, "Starly, the friend of earth, died protecting you, and Tigra, the friend of fire, was executed for treachery." Julie-Su's voice broke when she said treachery.

"Was she persecuted wrongly," Knuckles asked.

Julie-Su nodded.

"We need to go," Sonic said sadly, "We need to get some rest before school tomorrow."

"I and Espio will be there as well," Julie-Su said, "I shall see you tomorrow."

Julie-Su got up, bowed to Knuckles, and went up stairs to her room.

"I'm not going to get used to that bowing thing,' Sonic commented.


	6. Chapter six: Babylon Rogues

Chapter six: Babylon rogues

Jet, Wave, and, Storm walked down the path to Tree hill high.

"Do we have to go to school," Storm whined, "I thought we were rogues."

"We are," Jet replied, "but that's not going to stop us from getting a proper education."

They turned a corner and ran right into Knuckles.

"Oh," Knuckles said, "hello."

Storm growled at Knuckles, but Knuckles just looked at the rogues kindly.

"What's the matter," Storm asked, "not up for a fight?"

"Oh, no it's not that," Knuckles answered

A pink Echidna came up next to Knuckles; she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a white instrument, walked over to Jet, and touched it to his forehead.

"What is that," Jet asked uneasily.

"It's a revival, it sends a shock through mechanical things and reboots them, but I'm also told that it's good with deliberate amnesia."

"Deliberate? Shock!?"

A static charge went through the device and into Jets brain recovering all the memories that had been suppressed when he was exiled.

"Wow," Jet said as Julie-Su went on to hit Storm, "That was spaztastic! Do it to me again when you're done with Storm!"

Julie-Su rolled her eyes, "That's the Jet I know."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Jet said happily, "Wait, Wave is here? She shouldn't be I thought she was on Babylon's side."

"And that's my queue to leave," Wave sped off.

Julie-Su trapped her in a bed of ice, "You're not going anywhere,"

"Dude," Knuckles said, "You need to teach me how to call on my power of chaos."

"Knuckles!" Jet wrapped his arms around Knuckles in a suffocating hug.

"O.K. Jet," Knuckles gasped, "I'm happy to see you too, now stop killing me!"

"Sorry," Jet let go of Knuckles, "So I was deliberately given amnesia?"

"Yes," Julie-Su explained, "Every time a Babylon follower caught a rogue they would wipe their memories and send them to the lowlands."

"Well that's not nice," Storm cut in.

"No it wasn't," Julie-Su agreed.

Knuckles looked around trying to think of something to say, "So, nice weather we're having."

"Say that again and I'll make it rain," Julie-Su said angrily.

"What a temper," Jet said, "sometimes I wonder why you weren't given the chaos power of fire."

"Because my mother was the friend of water," Julie-Su said in frustration.

"Well you don't have to get all defensive," Jet said, "You need to take a chill pill, and maybe a few sedatives."

Knuckles felt the air grow cold around him and out of the mist came a beautiful Echidna girl.

"Hello Light bug," the girl said, "My name is Tana," Tana's blood red eyes flashed.

"What do you want from me," Knuckles asked.

"What a silly question," Tana ran a cold claw down Knuckles' cheek, "I want you of course, but I can only have you if you give me one thing."

"And what's that," Knuckles asked agitatedly.

Tana was engulfed in black flames, when they subsided she had become a monster; bloody fangs, disheveled black wings, tangled red hair, and long sharp talons, "I want your soul!" Tana thrust her talons into Knuckles' chest and his minded blacked out.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles woke with a start.

"Would you kindly stay awake during class," the Teacher looked at him menacingly.

"Yes," Knuckles said shamefully.

The teacher went on with the lesson and Knuckles tried to remember his dream; the girl's name was Tana, right? Knuckles shivered a bit, maybe he should tell someone about the dream, _no,_ he thought, _it was just a bad dream it doesn't matter, does it? _


	7. Chapter seven: More on the past

Chapter seven: More on the past

Knuckles Jet and Julie-Su sat in the quad eating lunch and talking about the past.

"So my mother's name was Miaya and my father was Amos?"

"Yes," Julie-Su said.

"And I'm an only child because my mother became sick moments after I was born?"

"Yes," Julie-Su replied sadly.

"Was it my fault?"

"Some people think it was and others think it wasn't," Jet explained.

"What do you two think?"

Jet and Julie-Su looked at each other.

"We were kind of neutral on that whole argument," Jet replied.

"As the protectorate, we are trained to accept both sides of a predicament," Julie-Su put in.

"What did I think about it?"

"You didn't like to talk about it," Julie-Su replied, "Whenever someone would even mention it you would get sad and quiet and go to mystics shrine."

"And mystics shrine is where the master emerald is?"

"Yes."

"What did my dad think about my mother's illness?"

Julie-Su rung her hands nervously, "he blamed you," Julie-Su bowed her head, "he wouldn't let you go near her when she became bed ridden, he sent you to stay with my family."

"Why yours?"

"Water is the second power of chaos," Julie-Su explained, "The friend of water is the King or Queen's right hand, if something were to happen to the King or Queen the friend of water would take responsibility of the King or Queen's duty."

"So when did we become the protectorate?"

"Your ninth birthday," Julie-Su said sadly, "It was a premature crowning, and because of that we were punished by the first Queen of Light."

"And who was the first Queen?"

"Tikal," Julie-Su said respectively, "She was the mother of the protectorate, created the rules, the crystal flowers-"

"The what?"

"Crystal flowers," Jet explained, "They hold the powers of chaos, and the protectorate cannot have their powers without them."

"Where are they?"

"Probably hidden where we told them to hide if we got hurt," Julie-Su said, "If that power got into the wrong hands the whole world could be destroyed."

"So how did Tikal punish us?"

"She made our powers defective," Jet explained, "Sometimes our powers just stop working, it's extremely annoying."

"And she punished you worst of all," Julie-Su said.

"How?"

Julie-Su took Knuckles' hand, and took his spiked glove off.

Knuckles' palm began to sting, he looked down and saw that his hand was tightly bound in old white linen, "What the…" he was about to take of the binding when Julie-Su stopped him.

"You shouldn't," she warned, "Underneath that linen is a never healing wound, you received it when you exchanged blood with your mother and gave your blood to the master emerald, Tikal made it so that the cut would never heal, and that every time it came I contact with the air it would burn, severely."

"Is that why it stings now?"

Julie-Su nodded, "No material can stop the air from contacting the wound, does it twinge when you have your glove on."

"Well yeah." Knuckles replied, "But I was always able to ignore it, why did we get crowned prematurely?"

"Your mother was dieing," Julie-Su said sadly, "She past on soon after the ritual was finished."

Knuckles felt tears threaten to fall, and he blinked them back.

"After that you were never the same," Jet said, "you were always angry and liked to be alone."

"Soon after your mothers death, the Great War began," Julie-Su went on, "the three other floating islands-"

"There were three other ones?"

"Yes," Julie-Su replied, "You know of Babylon, but there was also silver island and Eden island; Eden island was home to the wise and silent butterfly race that was Starly, the friend of earth's, home, and silver island was home to the strong, metal working wild cat race the home of Tigra, friend of fire; you see, the other islands saw our people as gods, because, our race had, well, super powers."

"But," Jet cut in, "When the Babylonians found out about your mother's death they realized that you weren't gods, because gods can't die, so they decided to try and overthrow your people."

"So the war began," Julie-Su went on with the story, "we thought that the war would start and end on the same day, we thought 'we'll just smack them around for a while to show them who's boss and send them home."

"But that didn't happen," Jet said sadly, "It looked like your people were going to win when…"

"When the first casualty accrued," Julie-Su picked the story up again, "A fourteen year old named Bethsaidia, who could turn invisible, accidentally ran into a Babylonian solder, the solder, caught of guard lashed out at his invisible attacker and… ran her through."

"She was just fourteen?"

Julie-Su nodded sadly, "Soon after the Babylonians retreated, but they didn't give up, on your fourteenth birthday Angel island was split apart, in an unusual way too, it was like someone took a giant cookie cutter and cut the middle right out of the island, and that's what you live on today."

"Where did the rest of Angel Island go?"

"Oblivion I think," Jet said.

Knuckles looked at him in shock, "You mean that dark field on the other side of the world, where when something goes in-"

"It never comes out," Jet and Julie-Su said together.


	8. Chapter eight: Light

Chapter eight: Light

Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails walked through westopolis looking for something to do.

"I'm so board!" Sonic said, "I'm so board I would be ecstatic if Eggman attacked."

They suddenly heard a crash and screaming and an absurd evil laugh.

"Guess it's to late to say knock on wood," Knuckles said, though he was kind of happy that Eggman was attacking; he was board too.

"Let's go have some fun," Sonic sped off.

"Sonic wait up," Tails flew after him.

"Ladies first," Knuckles stepped aside so Rouge could pass.

"Why thank you," Rouge walked past him then grabbed his arm and ran to catch up with Sonic and Tails.

Sonic was standing in front of Eggman's gigantic robot, a look of frustration on his face.

"What's the problem?" Knuckles asked.

"He's got a freaking shield," Sonic said in aggravation.

"Let me take a whack at it," Knuckles ran at the robot and swung his fist, it bounced off harmlessly, "that's just annoying," Knuckles shook his stinging hand.

Eggman man's robot suddenly grabbed Knuckles.

"Hey, let me go you hunk of junk!"

"If you say so," Eggman said, and then he threw Knuckles hard against a building.

"Knuckles!" Rouge screamed, then she commenced to hit Eggman's robot until she got tired.

Knuckles was stuck against the wall of the building, his eyes screwed shut.

"_Come on my little light bug," _he heard his mother's voice in his head, _"look inside your heart and call upon the light within, and save the ones you love."_

Knuckles opened his eyes and felt warmth wash over him, his eyes glowed pure white. He pried himself from the wall and felt power seep through him, and golden wings sprouted from his back. He flew down in front of Eggman's robot.

"Stop this madness Eggman," Knuckles' voice echoed with the past protectors, "or I will have to destroy your machine."

Eggman laughed, "Go ahead and try," he said confidently, "My shield is impenetrable."

Knuckles shook his head sadly, "Then you leave me no choice," Knuckles put his hands together and they glowed brightly, then he thrust his arms forward and a blast of light shot from his hands going right through Eggman's shield and robot, and it fell to the ground with a mighty crash.

"How did you do that," Eggman said in shock.

"The chaos power of light is the most powerful element in the world," Knuckles said, "Nothing can stand against it."

Eggman looked at him in awe and fright, and then flew away in his small pod.

Knuckles' returned to his normal state, he swayed and past out.

"Knuckles," Rouge caught him before he hit the pavement.

"That was amazing," Sonic said in wonder, "I didn't know Knuckles could do that."

"I don't think he did either," Tails said, "Don't forget he has amnesia."


	9. Chapter nine: Troubled Heart

Chapter nine: troubled heart

Julie-Su played with some water absentmindedly, watching Knuckles and his friends from the counter.

Knuckles had his arm around Rouge's shoulders; every so often he would glance at her tenderly and kiss her cheek.

Julie-Su balled up her fist and her glass shattered from the water pressure, she wanted so badly to tell Knuckles about their relationship, but he looked to happy and she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You really shouldn't do that," Espio came to her side, and brushed the broken glass into a trash bin, "We're running out of cups."

"I'm sorry," Julie-Su said, "I just…"

"You love him," Espio looked at Knuckles.

"Yes," Julie-Su sighed.

"But he loves someone else," Espio continued, "and you can't bring yourself to destroy that."

"Can you read minds?" Julie-Su asked.

"No," Espio looked at her affectionately, "I'm just in the same kind of situation."

Julie-Su looked back at Knuckles and Rouge, "What do you think I should do?"

"Move on, like he did, maybe find someone else that loves you unconditionally," Espio brushed some hair away from Julie-Su's turquoise eyes, and left.

"Julie-Su,"

Julie-Su sat up in her desk chair.

"I asked you a question," the teacher said sternly, "can you please tell me what a hyperbole is?"

_Hyperbole? _Julie-Su searched her brain for the meaning of the word, _I was never thought English in school, they were more focused on life lessons, how to control your power, and our history; crap why didn't I listen when this teacher was talking?_

"I'm waiting,"

Julie-Su shook her head, "I don't know what it means teacher."

A few of the other students snickered and whispered.

"Are you alright Julie-Su?" The teacher asked, "You seem to be somewhere else."

"I haven't been getting enough sleep," Julie-Su lied; she just couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles and Rouge.

"Well try and get more sleep I don't want you starring off into space anymore."

"O.K."

Espio sat not far away from Knuckles Julie-Su and Jet; he hoped they didn't notice him staring.

He sighed, he loved Julie-Su, but she loved Knuckles, but he loved Rouge, it was all so confusing.

"You look a little glum,"

Espio looked up; a dog girl looked back at him.

"Is there any thing I can do?"

"Well maybe," Espio said, "But it's kind of complicated."

The girl sat down next to him, "I'll try and keep up, I'm Spencer by the way," She held out her hand.

"I'm Espio," Espio shook her hand.

"So," Spencer said, "What's your confusing problem?"

"Well there's this girl that I like," Espio began, "but she loves someone else."

"And what does the other boy think?"

"He has a girl friend," Espio answered.

"That is confusing," Spencer scratched her head.

"What do you think I should do?" Espio asked, "I mean, you're a girl, you might be able to tell me how to handle this."

"Well I think you should tell her how you feel," Spencer said, "and tell her that the other boy won't love her because he loves someone else, but don't do it too harshly."

"I guess you're right," Espio looked at Julie-Su. _But how will I get enough courage to say anything like that to her?_


	10. Chapter ten: secret admirer

Chapter ten: secret admirer

Julie-Su sat on the roof of Chaotix café, taking in the reflected rays of the moon. The moon was her strength, being the friend of water; she and the moon shared a bond that she hoped would never be broken.

"Hey," Espio came out and sat beside her, "I thought you might be cold so I brought you a blanket," he gave her the blanket in his hand.

"Thank you," Julie-Su wrapped it around he shoulders, "so what are you doing out here?"

Espio looked at her blankly.

"I mean that you would have given me the blanket and left if you didn't have more to say."

"I was just wondering if you had thought about what I said yesterday," he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"About waiting till the dishwasher is completely full before you start it?"

"No," Espio laughed, "I mean about Knuckles."

Julie-Su nodded, "I'm trying to get over it but it's hard."

"Well," Espio said, "you could think about getting another boyfriend to take your mind off of it."

"I don't know about that," Julie-Su got up, "I would be split and I don't like to be like that, I'm just going to stay away from all of that until I'm sure I'm over Knuckles," she walked back up the roof and ducked in through the window.

Espio sighed, "well plan A didn't work," he got up, "I guess it's on to plan B…do I even have a plan B?"

Julie-Su woke up and turned to her bedside table, and saw a vase of flowers. She got up and looked at it, next to it was a note she picked it up and read it.

You know me

But you don't notice me

This is only the begging of how I'll make you see me

It wasn't signed. She decided to go down stairs and see if anyone knew who had left it.

"Hey Espio,"

Espio turned around to talk to Julie-Su, "good morning."

"Did anyone come in after I went to bed?"

"No," Espio answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I woke up and I had a vase of flowers on my nightstand, and I found a letter next to it, here maybe you can recognize the handwriting."

Espio read the note, and then again more carefully, "no Julie-Su, I'm sorry but, I don't know whose handwriting this is," he gave the note back to her.

"Oh well," Julie-Su sighed, "I guess I'll need to ask more people."

"Oh yeah, I know exactly whose handwriting this is," Jet said scrutinizing the note.

"Really," Julie-Su asked excitedly, "whose is it?"

"Eggman," Jet gave the note back to Julie-Su.

"Thanks a lot parakeet," Julie-Su said irritably.

"I am a hawk for your information," Jet said heatedly, "I do not like to be called otherwise,"

"O.K.," Knuckles said, "We'll call you anything but otherwise."

"Ha, ha," Jet said dully, "You're so funny Knux."

"Excuse me,"

The three of them looked up to see Spencer the dog smiling at them, "I have a gift for miss. Julie-Su."

"That's me,' Julie-Su said, "Who's it from,"

Spencer shook her head, "he told me I couldn't tell you who he was."

"Oh," Knuckles said teasingly, "You have a secret admirer."

Julie-Su blushed and took the box from Spencer.

"Open it Jewels," Jet said excitedly.

Julie-Su opened the box; inside it was another note and a necklace with a turquoise pendent.

Knuckles took the note and read it out loud:

Your eyes are beautiful but blind

I am always around but hard to find.

Your next clue will come to you from someone next to you.

Knuckles and Jet looked at each other.

"I don't know ho it is," Knuckles said.

"Me neither," Jet said.

"Well it'll be one of you," Julie-Su said, "Will you tell me who it is when you find out?"

"Maybe," Knuckles said.

"I'll tell you," Jet said happily

Espio sat, invisible, in the tree above the three friends, "O.K. it's not going to be Jet…that's what I was afraid of."


	11. Chapter eleven: sitting next to you

Chapter eleven: sitting next to you

Knuckles stared at the red-eyed Tana. she smiled mischievously.

"What are you smiling about?" Knuckles asked heatedly.

"Oh," Tana answered, "I was just thinking about how much fun I'll have with you when you finally take me in."

"I'm too strong to give in," Knuckles said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Tana said happily, "I see terrible things in your future."

Knuckles growled at Tana and she let out an unearthly hiss.

"Your time is running out light bug," Tana said viciously, "you can give yourself up now or wish you did later."

"I will never give up my soul to you," Knuckles said.

Tana smiled viciously, "Oh you will light bug, you will," then the world went black and Knuckles awoke.

Knuckles sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey," Rouge landed at his side, "I was coming here to wake you up, but I guess you did that for me." She kissed him.

"Why were you coming to wake me up?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you're going to be late for school," Rouge said.

Knuckles got up, and then what Rouge had said caught up to him, "Oh crap!"

"Don't worry," Rouge said, "I'll fly us there."

"Are you sure you can handle that much wait?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh please," Rouge answered, "I've been all around this island with a giant robot and an emo hedgehog hanging onto my ankles, I think I can handle it."

When Rouge and Knuckles landed next to their friends, Espio asked if he could talk to Knuckles alone.

"What's up 'Spo?"

Espio flinched at the nickname, _curse you Sonic for being so witty, _"I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Oh don't tell me," Knuckles said, "You're Julie-Su's admirer, I wonder why I didn't see that coming…"

Espio stood with his mouth open for a few seconds, then found his voice and went on, "could you give her this," Espio gave Knuckles a box wrapped it sky blue paper.

"What's in it?" Knuckles shook the box lightly.

"They're beads that she can put in her hair," Espio said digging his toe into the ground awkwardly.

"That's cool," Knuckles looked at the box for a few seconds, "You know your rhymes suck, right?"

"I was not born to be a poet," Espio said in agreement, "but the first one was the worst I think."

"Why?"

"I wrote it in the middle of the night," Espio said.

"Oh," Knuckles said simply, "that would put a damper on your creative juices…when do you want me to give this to her?"

"Lunch I guess," Espio said, "please, please, please don't tell her who I am."

"O.K." Knuckles nodded, and then said teasingly, "You were listening to us weren't you?"

"I needed to see who I could trust to not tell her,"

"And that's why it's me," Knuckles smiled, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."


	12. Chapter twelve: heartbreak

Chapter twelve: heartbreak

"Hey Julie-Su,"

Knuckles ran up to where he Julie-Su and Jet sat at lunch, "I know who your secret admirer is."

"Really," Julie-Su said happily, "who is it?"

Knuckles shook his head, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Julie-Su gapped at him, "you said you would tell me."

"No I didn't," Knuckles corrected, "I said maybe."

Julie-Su groaned in aggravation, "Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"I already told you," Knuckles said, "I promised I wouldn't," He gave Julie-Su the box, "Here, he wanted me to give this to you."

Julie-Su took the box and opened it. In it were several beautiful silver beads, "they're beautiful."

"He said that they were for your hair," Knuckles explained.

Julie-Su took a few out and threaded them through he hair, "how dose it look?"

"Beautiful," Knuckles said.

"Really silver," Jet put in.

"Very funny," Julie-Su slapped him.

"Is there a note?" Jet looked in the box and found the note.

I care for you more then you know.

But it's so hard to show.

When you're looking the other way.

When I get your attention what will I say?

I'll let you deicide.

Tonight you will meet me.

Even though you already know me.

"This guy says you already know him," Jet said.

"Well that makes the list smaller," Knuckles stated.

Julie-Su looked at the note again, "I wish I knew who it was."

"I think you'll find out tonight," Knuckles said.

"Why do you think that?" Julie-Su asked.

"Because the note says so."

Knuckles, Sonic, and tails were sitting in Chaotix café waiting for Julie-Su's secret admirer.

"Come on Knux," Sonic pleaded, "tell me who he is, please."

Knuckles shook his head.

"Could you give me a clue?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles thought for a moment, "He's in this room," Knuckles said simply.

"Well that narrows it down to every male in the café," Sonic said exasperatedly.

Julie-Su shuffled over to Knuckles' table with a tray of drinks, she was angry that someone would even dare try and win her heart when she was still utterly in love with Knuckles.

"Here are your drinks," Julie-Su put the drinks on the table.

"Hey jewels," Sonic said, "are you exited to se who your admirer is?"

Julie-Su nodded numbly.

"Speaking of admirers," Sonic turned to Knuckles, "Where's Rouge, I thought she was coming too."

"She said she would get here late," Knuckles explained.

"Did she tell you why," Sonic asked.

"She said something about a new outfit," Knuckles said, "She said she wanted to surprise me."

"She surprises me every time she kisses you," Sonic stated, "I'm still not used to you two dating."

Knuckles put his hand behind his head, "she surprises me as well, and I must say her kisses are quite enjoyable."

Julie-Su slammed her tray down onto the table, that was the last straw; she couldn't take it any more.

"Are you O.K. jewels?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles," Julie-Su whispered, her head bowed, "You can't love Rouge."

"Why not," Knuckles asked.

"Because you love me," Julie-Su looked up; tears were streaming down her face, "We were betrothed at birth, but we were able to get to know each other, and we fell in love, don't you remember?"

Knuckles closed his eyes trying to remember what she said, "No," he finally said, "I don't remember."

Julie-Su shook her head in anger, "Then I'll just have to make you remember!" she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Knuckles struggled to get out of her grip, Espio, who was behind the counter, dropped the glass he was pouring water into, and the door opened and Rouge walked in.

The café went quiet. Knuckles finally got Julie-Su to stop kissing him and turned around to see Rouge looking at him dejectedly and furiously, then her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the café.

"Rouge," Knuckles turned and looked at Julie-Su in pure hatred, "This is all your fault, I will never forgive you for what you have done tonight!" then he ran out of the café after Rouge.

Julie-Su fell to her knees. Knuckles didn't remember her, and now he despised her, "Trey ven," she cussed in her native language, "what have I done?"

Espio came out from behind the counter and went over to Julie-Su, "Are you O.K.?"

"No," Julie-Su answered, "the man I love, my king, has abandoned me for a hooker, and he said that he will never forgive me for what I've done," Julie-Su cried into her hands.

Espio held her protectively in his arms.

"I know that everyone is going to hate me after this," Sonic said, "but I would really love to know who Julie-Su's secret admirer is."

"It's me," Espio said, "but I was to afraid to tell her because she loves Knuckles, so I gave her gifts and notes and I finally decided to tell her today, but now…"

Julie-Su looked up at him, "you love me?"

Espio nodded.

Julie-Su looked at him for a few moments, and then she got up and ran out the door.

Knuckles had stopped running after Rouge when he remembered she could fly. He kneeled in the grass not far away from floating island, but he didn't feel like getting up.

He was sad, mad, and his heart had been torn into tinny little pieces and he didn't have enough strength to put it back together.

"Pour, pour little light bug," Knuckles looked up to see Tana standing over him, "I told you I saw terrible things in your future."

"Go away," Knuckles said listlessly.

Tana knelt down and put her arms around Knuckles' shoulders, "I'm only here to help you Knuckles, I can make the hurt go away, I can make you forget everything that ever hurt you."

"Everything," Knuckles said doubtfully, "What's the catch?"

"You just have to take me in," Tana said simply, "that isn't too much to ask of you is it?" Tana punctured Knuckles' shoulders with her claws, and injected her poison into his blood stream, "Come on light bug, please?"

Knuckles started to think it wasn't such a bad idea; he didn't have anything left to lose anyway, "You promise that it will all go away?"

"I swear light bug," Tana said, "In the morning this day will just be a bad dream."


End file.
